MarioandLuigi238's TUGS Parody Casts
Casts TUGS/Mario *Ten Cents as Mario *Hercules as Luigi (Both Wise) *Sunshine as Yoshi (Both Small) *Fire Tug as Bowser *Lillie Lightship as Peach *Sigrid (from TT) as Daisy *Emily (from TT) as Birdo *Top Hat as Wario (Both Vain) *Bobby (from TT) as Waluigi TUGS/The Simpsons *Ten Cents as Homer *Lillie Lightship as Marge *Warrior as Bart *Carla (from TT) as Lisa *Emily (from TT) as Maggie *George (from TT) as Grandpa Abe *Hercules as Ned Flanders *Zorran as Mr. Burns *Sea Rouge as Mr. Smithers TUGS/Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas *Big Mac as Donald/Douglas *OJ as Hiro *Top Hat as James *Warrior as Duck *Hercules as Edward *Sunshine as Percy *Grampus as Harvey *Captain Star as Sir Topham Hatt *Zorran as Duncan (Zorran and Duncan are both rude and devious) *Zebedee as Bulgy *Zak as George *Zug as Arry *Zip as Bert *Captain Zero as Spencer *Izzy Gomez as Salty *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Sea Rogue as Stepney *Uncle as Oliver *The Pirates as Troublesome Trucks *Boomer as Charlie *Bluenose as Old Stuck Up (from the RWS) *Fire Tug as Gordon *Johnny Cuba as Diesel TUGS/South Park *Ten Cents as Stan Marsh *Hercules as Kyle Broflovski *Sunshine as Eric Cartman *Top Hat as Kenny McCormick *Warrior as Butters Stotch *Captain Star as Chef *Warrior as Mr. Garrison *Lillie Lightship as Wendy Testaburger *Cumberland (from TT) as Randy Marsh *Rebecca (from TT) as Sharon Marsh *Bonavista (from TT) as Shelly Marsh *Bluenose (from TT) as Gerald Brolfovski *Carla (from TT) as Shelia Broflovski (Daisy and Shelia Broflovski are both bossy) *Hank (from TT) as Ike Brolfovski *OJ as Stuart McCormick *Constance (from TT) as Carol McCormick *Zug/Zip as Kevin McCormick *Emily (from TT) Liane Cartman *George (from TT) as Stephen Stotch *Constance (from TT) as Linda Stotch *Inverness (from TT) as Mr. Testaburger *Caroquette (from TT) as Mrs. Testaburger *Philip (from TT) as Terence *Fillmore (from TT) as Philip *Johnny Cuba as Scott the Dick *Izzy Gomez as Mr. Mackey *Sigrid (from TT) as Bebe Stevens *Izzy Gomez as Clyde TUGS/The Fairly Odd Parents *Ten Cents as Timmy *Lillie Lightship as Timmy's Mom *Fire Tug as Timmy's Dad *Warrior as Cosmo *Isabel (from TT) as Wanda *Carla (from TT) as Vicky *Emily (from TT) as Trixie (Rosie and Trixie are both pink) *Hank (from TT) as AJ *Sunshine as Chester *Kingston (from TT) as Elmer *Fergus as Sanjay *Sigrid (from TT) as Veronica *Big Mac as Tad/Chad *Captain Zero as Mark *Constance (from TT) as Mandie *Haliburton (from TT) as Crimson Chin *Rebecca (from TT) as Tootie *Digby (from TT) as Binky *Zebedee as Francis (Bulgy and Francis are both bossy) *Ten Cents's Driver as Jorgen Von Strangle *Jasper/Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Juandissimmo *Isabella (from TT) as Blonda *Constance (from TT) as Genderal Waxeplex *Johnny Cuba as Mr Crocker *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Chet *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Chip *Pearl/Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tooth Fairy *R. Boat (from TT) as Remy *Stewiacke (from TT) as Bucky *Evil Warrior as Anti-Cosmo *Evil Isabel (from TT) as Anti-Wanda *Hercules as Norm *Shrimpers as The Robots Becoming Evil, Nice Robots (from 1 episode of The Fairly Oddparents about Robots), Alien Robots (from Wishology), Elimaters (from Wishology), and Turbo Thunder (from Wishology) *Evil Tugboats as Anti-Faires *Northumberland Submarine (from TT) as Pappy *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Pokeye (from The Good Old Days) *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as Pokeye Enemy (from The Good Old Days) *TV Characters (from Thomas and Friends, Mr. Men, The Muppets, South Park, and Ferry Boat Fred) as The Old Cartoon Characters on TV (from The Good Old Days) *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Poof (from Fairly Odd Baby) TUGS/Ferry Boat Fred *The Coast Guard as Fred *Constance (from TT) as Kate *Zorran as Bill *Johnny Cuba as Lou *Burke as Jean *Ten Cents as Emily *Bertie (from TTTE) as Spike *Grampus as Pelican Pete *Captain Star as Fred's Captain Category:MarioandLuigi238